nordinvasionfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Installation
For the purposes of this Wiki, we are going to assume that you already own and have installed Mount & Blade: Warband on your computer. If you have not, we recommend that you find and purchase the game on Steam. As you can often find incredible deals which allow you to purchase the game below normal cost. Please however make sure that your computer meets the minimum system requirments to run the game. Download 1. Visit http://nordinvasion.com and click on the gigantic green download button, the most current version as of this writing is 0.4.5. Installation 1. Once you have downloaded the Mod, extract the contents of the package to the "Modules" folder of the "mountblade warband" folder. 64-bit Windows with Steam: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\mountblade warband\Modules\NordInvasion 64-bit Windows without Steam: C:\Program Files (x86)\Mount&Blade Warband\Modules\NordInvasion 32-bit Windows with Steam: C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\mountblade warband\Modules\NordInvasion 32-bit Windows without Steam: C:\Program Files\Mount&Blade Warband\Modules\NordInvasion 2. Once you have extracted the Mod to the appropriate location, launch Mount & Blade: Warband from your desktop icon. 3. At the Startup screen, change the 'Current Module' field to 'NordInvasion' 4. Once the game has loaded, click 'Play NordInvasion' go through the game wizard to create your character and choose your banner, when you are ready click 'Join a Game' 5. You will now need to find a server you want to connect too, I recommend the following options: *Source: Internet *Server Filter: Check *Game Type: Blank *Ping Limit: Off *Has Players: Check *Compatible with version: Check *No Password: Check 6. Once you find a server you want to connect too, double click on it. The first time you connect to a server, the server log will give you an activation code, you need this code to create your account on the nordinvasion.com website. If the code scrolls by too fast for you to note it down, hit 'L' on your keyboard to bring up the server log. 7. Log off the server. 8. Go to the website http://nordinvasion.com and type in your information half way down the page to create a new account: 9. Use common sense to fill out the online webpage and activate your account. 10. A strong word of caution here! If you want to change your name in the future the cost is 5000 gold, which can be a lot, to a new player, if you know ahead of time that you are going to be part of a house, or are not sure on how much your like your name, make up your mind now as it will cost you later. !!WORD OF WARNING!! Mount & Blade: Warband only allows an Alphanumeric character set and the use of brackets '[ ]' any names using other special characters will not work in the game but will work on the website. If you accidently create a name on the website not allowed in the game, you will need the assistance of a Nord Invasion Developer to resolve the problem, and they are very busy people!